11292014LilySorser
02:16 GT: Lily skips happily along, examining the various burnt-out shops. "Ooh, lookit that jewelry store. That's a lotta bling." 02:19 TA: Sorser covertly wipes away the last bit of vomit with his tie and tosses it over his shoulder. "As good a place as any ta start I guess," he says as he throws his suit jacket off, letting it fall into a gravy puddle behind him. 02:20 GT: "Aw, I liked your suit. Guess we can always get you a new one." 02:22 TA: He shrugs and grins, "No worries. I need to be more flexible for carryin swag out anyways." He nonchalantly smashes a glass display with the robberclobber. "Kinda wished I had witnesses for my first jewel heist." 02:23 GT: "Hey, ya got me." She grins and points to her eyes. "Can I just say, you never really appreciate seeing out of your own eyes until you have to look out of others'." 02:24 GT: "Lemme tell you, there was this one time Erisio tossed me at Slim Pickins and I had to watch myself fly through the air and hit the pavement." She shudders. "Trippy as fuck." 02:25 TA: His smile widens a bit as he looks over his shoulder at her, "awww, and here I missed it." 02:25 GT: She looks down sadly. "Yeah. Yeah, you did." 02:28 TA: He walks over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon Lils. I think I'd rather miss out on watchin your brother throw ya around than have you stop breathin on me." 02:29 GT: She chuckles. "Fair enough." 02:30 TA: He gives her forhead a kiss before elbowing another display case. "So, speakin of which, you wanna tell me what that whole not breathin thing was about?" 02:32 GT: "Oh! Yeah! Dunno how much I can tell you, but I'll try." She takes a deep breath. "So, when Libby found out about that whole declaration thing we made, she got mad. Really mad." 02:33 GT: "She plucked me off of LOCAR with this freaky tentacle portal thingy, then told me that if I couldn't stop myself from seeing you, then..." She shudders. "Then she'd make me." 02:35 GT: "She got Sami down there. You know her, right? The Commander?" 02:36 TA: Sorser raises an eyebrow at this, "Like... our Heston?" 02:36 GT: "Mhm. Except alternate teenage Sami." She pauses. "The one with Breath powers." 02:38 TA: He nods, "Ah, right, the other players. Yeah, we've got a few with us on Mari's place. I don't get what they see in that chick." 02:40 GT: "Yeah, we've got Sami with us, along with Maenam and Dad." 02:40 GT: "Anyways." 02:40 GT: "She got Sami down there, and..." She takes a shuddering breath. "She had her cast a hex." 02:41 GT: "Any time I tried to talk to you, or even BE around you, I wouldn't be able to breathe." 02:44 TA: His brow furrows, "Seriously?" he sighs and crosses his arms, "If I ever see her, I'm gonna have to call in a debt or two." 02:44 TA: He sighs, "I'm sorry... I should've been there to keep her mits off of ya." 02:45 GT: "You mean Libby, right? Cause Sami's cool." She sighs. "She didn't want to be there any more than I did." 02:47 TA: "Nah, I aint mad at the contractor. You never get mad at the dealer for a crap hand, you get mad at the house." 02:48 GT: "Good, because she's basically my mom now and I can't have you getting mad at her." 02:48 GT: "...Don't go near Libby, though," she says quietly. "I don't want you getting hurt." 02:52 TA: He sighs and tesnes a bit, "yeah... probably not for the best. It's alright, dish best served cold and all that..." He motions to the now-smashed jewlery case. "Ladys first, Madame." 02:53 GT: "Hohoho." She peruses the jewelry, finally picking out a simple ring with a single emerald and slipping it on her finger. 02:54 GT: "Yesss, this will do nicely." 02:54 GT: "You see, I'm being clever here because MULTIPLE MEANINGS. It's your color AND it's the opposite of red!" 02:55 TA: He snickers, "looks good on ya, Lils." 02:55 GT: She poses. "Well, everything looks good on me, naturally." 02:56 TA: "You don't hear me complainin, do ya?" 02:57 GT: She cackles, then leans over. "So whatcha gonna pick?" 03:00 TA: He ponders for a moment, "Well I think I'm gonna grab the Silver watch. See I'M being clever because its your color and because gold is tacky." He smirks as he replaces his old watch with the new one. 03:04 GT: She sticks her tongue out. "I'm more of a lavender girl myself, but I guess I am kinda silvery now, being half-Balish 'n all." 03:07 TA: He snickers and begins sweeping the rest of the watches into one of his handy "totally legit, not for looting" sacks. "So... I guess I gotta compete with zoot suit douche now huh?" 03:09 GT: She places an arm over his shoulder. "Pffff, don't worry! Jack Noir's just hot, that's all. He ain't got nothing on you." 03:11 GT: She goes serious. "I am never gonna let you go again, Sorser. Promise." 03:13 TA: He cocks an eyebrow and smirks, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in return, "heh, I guess I can let the kiss then, especially if it means I get to... uh hold on." He produces some mouthwash from his sylladex, doing a quick rinse, gargle, spit with it before picking up his sentence, ".. if I can do this again." He plants a big kiss right on her lips, taking the opportunity to sweep her off her feet. Literally. 03:17 GT: Lily melts into the kiss. She ignores the faint taste of vomit. 03:18 TA: During the kiss, Sorser smashes another display case for good measure. 03:23 GT: Eventually, she breaks off. "You still taste like vomit," she says, smiling gently. 03:27 TA: He smirks, "Eh, there'll be other kisses. Now lets see how much loot we can score." He sets her down and hands her another "totally legit not for looting" sack. 03:28 GT: "Hell yes." She hoists the sack over her shoulder. "Let's blow this joint wide open." 03:29 TA: And together, the made out like thieves. Also they stole a bunch of stuff. It was pretty great.